In a conventional paper mail context, return receipts provide valuable information to senders of mail. With the return receipt, the sender can verify that the intended recipient received the mail where otherwise the sender would have to rely on, for example, contacting the recipient directly to confirm that the mail was received. Similarly, in an electronic mail context, return receipts are available to provide the sender of an electronic mail message some feedback as to the status of their electronic mail message. For example, the electronic mail message return receipt may provide information such as if the electronic mail message was received, opened or deleted unread.
However, the major drawback of prior art electronic mail return receipts is that, while helpful, current incarnations of these return receipts are still very impersonal. For example, no current return receipt provides the ability to see the electronic mail message recipient's facial expression/reaction when reading the electronic mail message.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method for improving the shortcomings of prior art electronic mail message return receipts. It would be further desirable to have a method for providing an electronic mail message return receipt which provides some feedback as to the electronic mail message recipients' reaction to reading the electronic mail message.